Only Time Will Tell
by Almarea-and-Alasse
Summary: In L.R. (Lower-earth Reckoning, that is, our earth's reckoning) March 2002, two girls were transported into Middle-earth, into the year 3017, approximately a year and a half before the beginning of the War of the Ring. This is their story.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Isis and Sasha and Sasha's history teacher. And I don't even own those, because Isis is me, and Sasha is my friend, and Sasha's history teacher is Sasha's history teacher (no duh!) Legolas and Strider and the Ringwraiths and Gandalf and Elrond and Co. are ALL Tolkien's. So. That's it. Please don't sue me, I don't make enough money per year to be able to pay Tolkien Estates for copying his ideas. I think my income this past year has been something like $225. That's counting allowance AND work money. Plus a little extra. And paying Tolkien Estates means real (to me nonexistent, since I don't have it) money. I was just having a little fun. Please do R & R, but be nice -- this is my fist fic

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In L.R. (Lower-earth Reckoning, that is, our Earth's Reckoning) September 2002, two young girls were catapulted into Middle-earth, in the year 3018, a little while before the beginning of the War of the Ring. This is their story. ________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Introductions

Isis was sitting in her room, thinking. An book, bought new a week before, was already dogeared, and lying facedown in her lap. She was tall and slender for her fourteen years, with long, waist-length auburn hair, and clear, thoughtful grey eyes. Freckles dotted across her nose, though you didn't really notice them if she was talking to you, and her full-lipped mouth was usually smiling, or laughing.

Right now, though, she didn't feel much like smiling. She had just finished The Return of the King for the fifth time, and she was feeling quite frustrated. There was no way on Earth of her being transported to Middle-earth, and even if there was, what were the chances of her being transported to the right time? She'd probably end up during the Last Alliance, which, considering, wasn't a bad place to be. But it certainly wasn't where she wanted to be. Oh, heck. Maybe if she just got to the Last Alliance and made a name for herself there, then she'd be bestowed with Elvishness till the end of her days. -What wouldn't I give to be an Elf!- she muttered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasha was in history class, and, as usual, bored to death. What good was there, after all, in learning about names and dates in the history of a world that was majorly screwing itself up? At least there was something besides homework to look forward to after school -- The Fellowship of the Ring. She had seen the movie twice since it came out, and every time she and Isis saw each other, they would start chatting about how wonderful the movie was. Isis had told her, "Oh Sasha, you have so got to read The Lord of the Rings ! It's sooo cool!" And she had finally gotten around to it. Isis was right. It was cool, and now she was reading it for the second time. 

If only she could be in Middle-earth! She knew that she would fit right in. She would never change the way she looked. She was just fine the way she was. She was so used to being in this stupor in her class that for her, dropping into a daydream was easy. She tucked a loose strand of golden-brown hair behind her ear, leaned back, and... 

//She was in a smoky bar, wrapped in a cloak and watching her surroundings. A wooden room, the smell of some sort of tobacco in the air, the clamor of voices. At low tables sat hobbits. In a corner sat a figure, cloaked in shadow. -Who can that be?- she wondered. It moved slightly, and a pair of long legs, shod in well-made, mud-caked leather boots that reached up almost to his calves appeared. His face was still shadowy, but it was turned towards one of the tables. He was staring, she realized, at one of the hobbits.//

"Sasha?" Her teacher's voice came clearly out of the murmur of voices in the tavern. "Are you listening to the lesson?"

"Yes." "What did I just say, please?" 

"You said that George Washington's military strategies came from one of the most brilliant men of all time." 

"Okay So, in the winter of 1764,..." the teacher's voice faded as Sasha went back to her daydream. 

* * * 

Isis woke up with a start. She listened for a moment to find the reason: the phone was ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Greetings." A voice she knew, and yet didn't know, answered her. 

"Um Sorry. Who is this?" 

"You know me not?" The voice was accented, and reminded her of... who was it? 

"Um I'm sorry, can't say I do," she replied. There was a silence. Isis was about to hang up the phone, when the voice spoke again, slowly, so that she understood clearly everything that was said. 

"All that is gold does not glitter, 

not all who wander are lost. 

The old that is strong does not wither, 

deep roots are not touched by the frost. 

From the ashes a fire shall be woken, 

a light from the shadows shall spring. 

Renewed shall be blade that was broken, 

the crownless again shall be king. Click." Whoever it was on the other end hung up. 

Isis stared at the phone, shaking. Who could it have been? She pressed the "talk" button, her fingers poised to dial Sasha's number, then stopped herself. Sasha wouldn't be home from school for another two hours. That was silly. Besides, it was probably some kid making a practical joke. Not a big deal. Still, not a lot of people knew about her love of Lord of the Rings. And the people who did -- the people at the chorus, at her language class -- they knew how she would feel if something like that were to happen. If it weren't real, she would be heartbroken. It would be a truly cruel joke to play on her. In that case, it couldn't have been a practical joker. 

She dialed, instead, *69, her fingers, she noticed, trembling visibly. Twice she had to redial it, her finger was shaking so much. Finally she got through, and instead of "The number of your last incoming call was...", she got, "We're sorry, but the number you have reached is not available, or private..." She hung up the phone, not feeling much better. 


	2. Another Strange Phone Call

Chapter 2

Another Strange Phone Call

Finally, the bell rang. Sasha grabbed her notebooks and books out of her locker, stuffed them into her backpack, swung the pack on her shoulder, and headed out the door of the school towards the train stop. As she went, she found herself humming the song from The Lord of the Rings, "The Road goes ever on and on, down from the road where it began,..." She stopped short in her tracks, confused. She didn't know where that had come from. She hadn't really paid much attention to the music, though Isis had encouraged her to. That was weird. She started singing "Like a Virgin" to herself, and forgot about the incident. 

When she got home, she found a message on the answering machine from Isis, who sounded strange over the phone. She dialed Isis's number. Two rings, and Isis picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sasha."

"Hi" Isis sounded worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Sasha, suddenly concerned.

"I got a weird phone call this afternoon. It

kinda freaked me out."

"How?"

"I dunno I picked up the phone, and the person on the other line said, 'Greetings.' And I said, Do I know you?' and"

"Come on, Isis. What was it that freaked you out?"

"The guy on the other end said the Rhyme of Aragorn, Sasha. And he had this really deep voice -- I'd swear I've heard it before."

Sasha sat down on the bed, stunned. "You're kidding."

"I am so not kidding, Sasha. It was not cool."

"Did you know who it was?"

"Come on, Sasha. You think I'd be this creeped out if I knew who it was?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. But it was weird, you know, because I know I've heard the voice somewhere before."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Then:

"So what'd you do?"

"I dialed *69, 'cause I thought that it might be a practical joke."

"But it wasn't."

"No, it wasn't."

"What did it say?"

"You know the number you have reached is unavailable, or private"

"So maybe the person was calling from a payphone." But Sasha was dubious. So was Isis.

"I du

nno I don't think so. I mean, someone was walking down the street, saw the payphone, decided to prank call me? Come on , Sasha!" They both laughed, though a bit shakily.

"So what are you going to do? You can't get through to the guy, don't know who he is, only thing you can do, really, is just wait for him to call back. And you don't know if he will."

"Yeah. That's what I was planning to do anyway."

"Call me if he calls again, or if something weird happens, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," said Isis uneasily. 

"What'll you do if he calls again?"

"I think I'll say some rhyme that only a foe of Sauron would know. Like Athelas , or--"

"How about a song to Elbereth?" suggested Sasha.

"Great idea, Sasha!" Isis exclaimed. "Orcs can't pronounce it, the Ringwraiths only scream, and unless Sauron knows how to use a telephone --" They both laughed, more gaily this time.

"I better go, though. Maybe he'll call back"

"Okay. Do call me, though. Don't forget."

"I won't."

"Okay. Bye now."

"Bye."

Sasha hung

up the phone. What if the person did call Isis again? 

* * *

At that moment, at Isis's house, the phone rang. 

"H-Hello?"

"Greetings." It was the weird voice again. Still, she couldn't figure out who it was. She took a deep breath, and began:

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, 

silivren penna miriel,

a menel aglar elenath,

Na-chaered palan diriel,

o galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon,

nef aer, si nef aeron!"

On the fifth line, the voice continued with her to the end.

"Well done," it remarked gravely. "You have studied well. Who taught you?"

"No one, sir," said Isis, feeling rather queer and trembly. "I taught myself."

"Then I certainly must congratulate you!" it said. "To have learned so much in so little time... it is quite remarkable."

"May 

I ask why you called, sir?" asked Isis. "I'm afaid you've left me rather in the dark about that."

"Do not speak so!" the voice commanded. In a softer tone it continued. "Call Sasha after you get off the telephone. Explain to her where you are going, then come and meet me at the front of your house in half an hour. Bring clothes, for we will be traveling. I will be waiting with two horses. You know how to ride?"

"Erm, no," said Isis nervously. "Is that a problem?"

"Not particularly," said the voice. "You can learn. Now go and call Sasha and tell her you're leaving. Oh, and tell her she has a ride tomorrow at 1776. Half an hour, don't forget!"

"Half a moment!" said Isis. "How do you know that I am friends with Sasha, how do I know that you aren't a servant of Sauron, or that you aren't Saruman, and where am I going?"

"I cannot answer all of these questions now. Only one."

"Where am I going?" cried Isis.

"Where else?" said the voice. "Middle-earth." Click.


	3. In and Out

A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter doesn't make much sense -- but then, neither wil the next one! Just bear with me, ok? And when you're done, that little button in the corner will be calling to you. "Reviewwwwoooh!" Sorry. Got a bit carried away there. Just review, ok?

Chapter 3

In and Out

Isis picked up the phone, and called Sasha.

"Hello?"

"Sasha, he just called again."

"Cool! Did he tell you anything?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What?"

"Instructions."

"What are they?"

"To call you and let you know that I was leaving, and to meet him in front of my house in half an hour with a extra clothes for a journey."

"And you are?"

"Well, I asked him, you know, all the usual, and he said, only one question for now, so I asked him where I was going."

"And what did he tell you?" asked Sasha, her voice quivering.

"Middle-earth."

"Oh my God!!!!!" Sasha shrieked.

"What?"

"That's not fair ! You get to go to Middle-earth, and I don't?"

"Wait, there's more!" said Isis, and Sasha calmed down.

"Well?" she said. There was an expectant silence.

"He said that you have a ride at 1776 tomorrow. I think that means that someone will take you to Middle-earth tomorrow."

"But 1776 --"

"Listen, he called ten minutes ago. I have to leave in twenty minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasha. Try to figure it out. I'll see what I can do to communicate with you somehow. "

"Please --"

"No time for it! Must run! Love you to pieces, byebye!" Isis hung up the phone, grabbed her backpack and dumped its contents out onto the floor. First, a pair of leggings. Then socks and a belt. Then four shirts. A sweatshirt, a Swiss Army knife, and some extra underwear; last, the three Lord of the Rings books. She put a pair of socks on and sneakers, brushed her hair and braided it, added the brush and a few hairties to the backpack, and made sure she had her favorite ring on, the one she had made herself. It was her most treasured possession. As an afterthought, she added all her notes on Elvish to her backpack, and forty-five dollars. -You never know, after all,- she said to herself. Once again she wished that she had an Evenstar, like Arwen in the movie, but there was nothing for it: there were two minutes to go before she needed to meet whoever-it-was, and she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. Was there anything else she might need? 

She thought not. She swung the backpack onto her shoulder and ran downstairs.

In the gloom of dusk, she could barely see the figure of a tall man wearing a tall, pointed hat with a crooked tip. "Gandalf!" she breathed as she came down the stairs. 

She opened the door carefully, looked up and down the street, then walked as quietly as she could down the stairs to the sidewalk. The man seemed to be staring at some far-off point in the east. He appear not to have noticed that she was there, but as she reached up to tap him on the shoulder(she realized that she barely came up to his shoulder), he spoke.

"So you have come."

There wasn't anything else to say, so Isis said simply, "Yes."

"I was impressed by your wisdom in speaking to me on the telephone," said the old man, looking down at her and smiling.

"Me?" stammered Isis confusedly, "Wise? You must have me confused with someone else. I'm not wise!"

"You may not be wise, my child, but you showed wisdom in chanting to Elbereth to make sure that I was a fr

iend."

"Are you a friend?" asked Isis curiously. "I mean, I knew when I said it that it would only tell whether or not you were in league with Sauron. Because Saruman wouldn't be afraid of speaking of Elbereth, would he?"

"No, he would not," answered the old man.

"And you are Gandalf, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Okay. I don't have any more questions at the moment, if you want to get going."

"Very well," replied Gandalf, and he went over to the fence, where there were two horses tied. One was a huge black stallion, and the other was smaller, and golden-red. This one he led over to Isis, who immediately fell in love with it. 

"This shall be your horse whilst you are with me. Take good care of her, as she is a gift from Éowyn, sister-daughter of Théoden, King of the Mark. If you do not, Théoden shall want my head -- or worse, yours! In Rohan, his kingdom, it is a punishable offence to harm a horse, so beloved are they."

"I will take care of her," Isis promised, stroking the mare's neck.

"Mount, and let us go,"said Gandalf, already seated on Shadowfax. Isis mounted Celevon and watched as Gandalf traced runes in the air before him. They hung for a moment, shone silver, and then

"Oh my gosh," whispered Isis, as she looked at the doorway suddenly standing before them, showing a green countryside. She rode around to the other side of the door, and found nothing, only Gandalf, who was looking at her amusedly.

"Go on, then," he said, pointing to the door.

"What, go through it?" said Isis. 

"No, foolish child, jump over it! Of course I mean go through it!" Though his words were sharp, the wizard's voice was kind.

"First I'm wise, now I'm foolish," muttered Isis as Celevon walked daintily through the portal. "Will he make up his mind, or won't he? Good grief!" As Celevon took her last step through the door, Isis felt cool rain falling on her, soaking her to the skin.

"Wait a min-- Gandalf!" she called to the wizard as he turned toward the door and traced more runes, making it disappear. 

"What is it?" asked Gandalf as he remounted his horse.

"I have a question. Actually, quite a bit more than that, but-- Anyway," interrupting herself, "where did my backpack go? I thought you told me to bring extra clothes, and"

"I closed it into the portal," he answered, " so that when it comes time for you to leave, when you step out through this portal, then you will have it back. But here," he added, passing her a small bundle, "here are some of the things from your backpack which I thought you might need." Thanking him, she undid the bundle, and found her hairbrush, hairties, the Lord of the Rings books, and knife, all wrapped in a piece of cloth which was then wrapped in a green cloak with a hood. She thanked him, and, putting the things in her saddlebag, wrapped the cloak around herself, and covered her head with the hood as they began a fast trot eastwards toward a forest.

"And your other questions?" inquired the old man.

"Well where are we going now, and where are we exactly?"

"We are on our way to Rivendell, where I trust that you will be taken care of. As to where we are, we are on

the East-West Road, and we are riding as swiftly as possible toward the Last Bridge."

"Why so swiftly?" asked Isis.

"Elrond," answered Gandalf. "Elrond wished for you to arrive at Rivendell a week and a half before the Council was called. At this rate, we shall arrive two weeks prior to the beginning of the Council."

"How much longer have we to go?" queried the girl.

"Let me see, now we have, I believe, a hundred and ten miles to go before we reach Rivendell. If we continue at this rate, we shall arrive there at midnight."

And on they went, for five hours, never stopping. It was just past eleven thirty at night when they got close enough that Isis could see the lights of the Last Homely House. 

"Hurrah!" she cried. "We're nearly there!"

"And if you keep your voice quieter, we shall arrive there in one piece, too," added Gandalf.

"What, are there orcs this close to Rivendell?" she asked.

"No, but still," said the old man, "I would like to keep it quiet that Gandalf and an Adan-hín

have arrived here. There are other creatures than Elves around here. No, no, no more questions!" he cried, though Isis could see a twinkle in his eyes as he said this, and held up his hand. "You have done nothing but pester me with questions since I brought you from Lower-earth! I beg of you, let me have some peace!"

Isis laughed, but soon that laugh turned into a yawn, and she had to concentrate to keep from falling asleep as she rode.

Finally, finally, she could see the towers and turrets of Rivendell, and soon, in the road they came to a group of green-clad elves, all holding bows aimed at the two riders.

One elf stepped forward and addressed them, saying, "Daro!"

Gandalf stopped his horse and spoke to them in the Elvish tongue, saying:

"What is this? Is the Grey Pilgrim no longer allowed to enter the gates of Rivendell without an escort?"

The elf pointed his bow toward the ground, though still not loosening the arrow from it. "You we know, Mithrandir. But your companion is unknown to us. He must be searched."

Before Gandalf could reply, Isis jumped down from Celevon and began to speak, slowly and carefully, for her mastery of the Elvish tongue was not complete:

"I am no boy, but a girl, newly come from Lower-earth to stay in the Last Homely House, until the Council is begun. I am Isis, and I beg of you to allow Mithrandir and myself to pass. It would not go well with you if you refused, for Elrond himself called me to be here."

"Elrond called you here?" Another elf had stepped forward. "I am Elrohir, son of Elrond. He gave us orders to send Mithrandir and his companion into the guest chambers, should they come early. But wait" He came forward and looked down into Isis's face. "Remove your hood, if you will." As she did, and her hair came into the light of the lamp he carried, his eyes widened and he went back swiftly to his companions to speak. As they did, gesturing at Isis, she calmly began to undo her braid, which had mysteriously become much longer, hanging almost a foot below her waist. 

Elrohir returned and announced, "I will escort thee and thy companion, Mithrandir, to the chambers reserved for thee."

"I thank thee for this kindness, Elrohir," answered Isis, smiling at him.

As she rode slowly along the path, Gandalf behind her and Elrohir walking quickly next to her. In a few minutes, the whole of Rivendell appeared, if in the light of a thousand lamps hanging everywhere. Isis sighed, for her heart was glad to see such a wondrously fair place.

"Why is it called the Last Homely House? It doesn't make sense, it's so pretty!" she asked, turning and looking at Gandalf, but before he could answer, Elrohir spoke.

"When my father first built Imladris, this valley was overcome by weeds; none had lived there for many a long year, and only after many years of labor was his toil proven to be fruitful."

They rode on still, until they came to the stables. There a very young boy came out to take their horses inside. "These horses belong to Mithrandir and his companion, who are guests of Master El

rond. They are to have the utmost care taken of them," Elrohir instructed. 

"I will do my best, Master Elrohir," replied the boy. He had a slight lisp, coming, Isis realized, from missing a front tooth, as he straightened up and grinned at her. She smiled back and resisted the urge to go over and hug him -- she liked children so much.

Instead, she sighed and turned, following Gandalf and Elrohir through the door into the dining hall of Elrond. There, Elrohir turned and spoke to them. "Now, you may eit

her go and speak with Master Elrond, or you may choose to retire to your rooms. Which do you prefer?"

"I will go and speak with Elrond," replied Gandalf, removing his hat. "Isis?"

Isis hesitated. "Well, you know, I would like to go and meet Elrond, but I'm so tired, I'm afraid that I'll simply fall into his lap and snore. I'd rather go to bed. Can't the important introductions be made tomorrow?"

"Of course," replied Gandalf. "Go and get some rest."

"In that case," asked Isis, stifling a yawn with one hand, "where do I sleep?"

"The bedchambers are down this hall and on the right," responded Elrohir, pointing to a lighted doorway through which Isis could see a dozen doors on each side. "Yours is the fourth one on the right-hand side."

"Thanks so much," said Isis, yawning again and heading in the direction Elrohir had pointed her in.

Entering her room, she fell down onto the bed, and fell fast asleep.


	4. The Ringwraith

A/N: Replies from Isis to all of our (4!) reviews:

Justice: Hey Tianli, what's with all the calling me a bitch? ;-)

Firnuialwen and christa: Thanks guys, I knew **somebody** round here loves us!

Leumio: Yeah, well, you're just gonna have to deal with the MS-ness of this fic -- we didn't realise until a month or two ago that it was a MS. Bear with us, ok? J 

Chapter 4

The Ringwraith

The next morning, when Sasha came into her history class, the teacher greeted her: 

"Good morning, Sasha. Take a seat, and I'll fill you all in on what we're studying today.

"Now, class, today we're going to begin work on the Declaration of Independence, which was signed in 1776,"

Sasha sighed and slumped down into her seat, but the minute the teacher mentioned 1776, she sat up straight and paid attention. She remembered what Isis had told her: "You have a ride at 1776" —That must mean,— she thought, that someone's going to come and take me to Middle-earth sometime soon! Hurray!—

Then she felt something come in. The minute it entered the classroom, she knew that something was wrong. She couldn't see it, and she didn't know what it was, but when it came in, the entire class suddenly shivered, and they felt like freezing rain had just fallen over their hearts. There was no earthly way that this could be happening... could it? Now, what was it that made you feel like this? Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and thought. Either it was a Dementor, like in Harry Potter, or it was... a Ringwraith, that was it! —Oh my God,— she thought wildly, —is this that weird guy's idea of a joke? To send me to Middle-earth with a Ringwraith?-

She opened her eyes, the minute she did so, she noticed that there was a veil of some sort of semitransparent material across the doorway. It seemed to dance and sparkle and shiver all at the same time. It hurt her eyes to look at it. In the corner of the room, which was usually empty, there now stood two horses, one black, wearing armor, and one grey, bare of a saddle. All it had were reins. And, directly in front of the teacher's desk, there were two figures fighting. One was tall and slender, dressed entirely in green, holding a flaming torch aloft. The other was robed in black, with a hood over its head. The robe was burning, and the Ringwraith tried to put it out, succeeded, and continued to attack with its shiny sword. Sasha had the strangest feeling that she was the only one who could see all this. She turned to Amanda, who was writing in her notebook.

"Hey, Amanda," she whispered.

"What?"

"Can you see Mr. Wheeler's desk?

Amanda looked at her quizzically. "Of course I can," she said suspiciously. "Can't you?"

Sasha opened her mouth to say "No," but she closed it and said, "Never mind."

The green figure, moving too quickly for Sasha to make out its features, attacked again with the torch. Sasha swiftly gathered up her books and put them in her backpack, then yelled, "Gotta go!" and jumped onto the grey horse.

Just in time, for at that moment the Ringwraith shrieked, rolled on the ground to put out the fire on its robe, climbed onto its horse and galloped through the barrier.

The green figure put out the torch and immediately mounted the grey horse. Sasha grabbed onto his shoulders, noticing as she did the long blond hair spilling over her hands. She didn't really care whether he knew that she was there or not, so long as he got her through the barrier and safely into Middle-Earth.

He spurred his horse through the barrier, and Sasha noticed a queer sensation, as though she were moving through honey. She reached up her hand to brush her hair out of her eyes, and found that she couldn't And then her hand was moving again. She tucked her hair behind her ears, grabbed onto Legolas's shoulders, and they started to move quickly, faster and faster as the countryside melted away into one continuous line of green. Sasha leaned back, enjoying the feel of the air around her body, not realizing as she did that she was still holding on to Legolas.

He felt a pull on his back as he rode, and turned around to see what it was. A girl was sitting behind him, a rather pretty girl, who looked about sixteen or seventeen man-years old, with reddish-blond hair blowing about her face. Her eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face as she leaned back into the wind. He was so surprised to see her sitting behind him that he stopped Feäros short, so quickly that the girl tumbled over backward and onto the road.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you get onto my horse?"

"Well," she retorted matter-of-factly, "if you're going to come chasing after Ringwraiths into my classroom, I think it's pretty easy to figure out who you are, where you come from, and when you're going back there. So I used that information, and to pretty good use, I think. Though I don't see how you can be called polite, Legolas of Mirkwood, if you aren't going to get down from that stupid horse and help me up."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, as he helped her get up. "But where did you come from, who are you and how did you get here? And how did you know my name?"

"Well," said Sasha pensively, crossing her arms, "this is Middle-earth, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Legolas. "But I didn't come chasing after the Nazgûl into your classroom, 

whatever that is. I was on the road toward Rivendell, coming from Mirkwood, and it came up and tried to stab me."

"Urgh!" exclaimed Sasha.

"So I gave chase. As to how we got in there, I do not know."

"Well, anyway," continued Sasha, "I was in my history class, and suddenly this chill spread over the whole class-"

"Most likely some minor form of the Black Breath," interrupted Legolas.

"Maybe so," Sasha said. "But it wasn't an earthly chill, you see, it was a chill that seemed to work from inside. It froze your heart." She shivered, remembering.

"Yes?" prompted Legolas.

"Anyway, I couldn't see anything, so I shut my eyes to try to remember what made you feel that way, because I knew that I had read about it in some book or another. And I realized that it must be a Ringwraith, so when I opened my eyes, I saw you and it battling right in front of me. So I jumped up and climbed on your horse, to wait until it was all over, because I knew that I had to go to Middle-earth, and so if you didn't notice us, then you wouldn't notice me until we were at least through the barrier and in Middle-earth."

"I see," said Legolas thoughtfully.

"What?" 

"I believe that the Nazgûl have powers which Sauron gave to them, which enable them to cross over between Middle- and Lower-Earth. But they cannot be seen in Lower Earth except by those who are from Middle-earth. Strange." He looked at her speculatively. "And yet you do not seem to be of Middle-earth. Hmm?"

Sasha quailed slightly under the gaze of those intense, piercing blue* eyes. "I I don't know. You know, I only saw you after I had realized what it was that I had felt, or where it had come from. And besides, I'm of the race of Men, though I come from Lower-earth."

"I Well, in any case, I must go to Rivendell. 

I have important news for Master Elrond from my father."

"Take me with you," Sasha begged.

"I can't oh, very well. Perhaps Elrond will know what to do with you. Come, up onto the horse." He helped her up, and it was only then that she realized that she was still dressed in jeans and a light, green shirt. She shivered.

Legolas sprang up onto the horse right behind her, wrapped his cloak around both of them, and nudged the horse into a trot, gradually easing into a full-tilt gallop. As they rode, they talked, and Sasha asked the question that was troubling her.

"How willI get back home?"

Legolas didn't answer, so she twisted her head to look up at him.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I think the reason you were able to go through the barrier was because you are needed here."

"Why?" she demanded.

"I don't know that, either. It may be that when your task here is done, that you will return to Lower-earth."

"I'd rather not," said Sasha, grinning. "If it's quite all right with you."

She leaned back against his comfortingly solid chest and felt it vibrate as he chuckled. "I don't know" he said musingly, but Sasha didn't hear the rest before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

*A/N: I actually don't remember what color his eyes were in the movie. Anybody know? Email me: isisthecrisis@hotmail.com


	5. Rain, Rain, Rain

Chapter 5

Rain, Rain, Rain

When Sasha woke up the next morning, she found herself lying on the ground under an enormous tree , covered with the cloak. Legolas was leaning against the trunk of the tree, frying some sausages and looking out at the sheet of rain driving on the road.

"I don't fancy being out in that lot," said Sasha sleepily.

"Well, you will have to," replied Legolas, turning over the sausages with a knife. "If we continue riding today as quickly as possible, we will reach Rivendell by mid afternoon."

"In the rain?" Sasha wailed, sitting up and wrapping the cloak around her shivering shoulders.

Legolas turned towards her, his face determined. "If we wait for the rain to subside, we could be delayed by three days; these rains often last that long, or longer."

"But I'll be soaked!" 

"So will I," replied Legolas calmly, turning away. Sasha got up and went over to sit next to him. 

"Here," she said, handing him the cloak. "You look cold." He accepted it gratefully, and she scooted back until she was leaning against the tree-trunk next to him.

"I think you should know," she said, turning toward him, after a few minutes of silence, "that I am always in a bad mood when I get up in the morning. It wasn't anything against you." 

"I understand," said Legolas. Suddenly he rose, and stretched. "We should get going soon," he announced. "Do you want some of these sausages?"

"Yes please!" exclaimed Sasha. She hadn't realized it, but she was famished, and as Legolas put out the fire, she rescued the three sausages and stowed them in a pocket of the cloak.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, biting into one. 

"Yes," replied Legolas, his eyes twinkling. "I was up before dawn." She chose to ignore the jibe at her sleeping habits, and shivered. 

"Then let's go, so we can be out of this awful rain!" she exclaimed, mounting on Feäros. Legolas climbed up behind her, wrapped them both in the cloak, then nudged the horse into a gallop. 

The rain pounded on the road, making it almost impossible to see anything. The road, landscape, and sky all blended into one sheet of grey, and Sasha was starting to get tired of being wet. It wasn't until early afternoon that Legolas jumped down and led Feäros over to a tree. He held up his hands, and Sasha slipped easily off the horse's back, into Legolas's arms, and on safe, solid ground. They sat together beneath the tree, and shared what little food Legolas had in his pack: two apples, water, the last two sausages, and a wafer each of lembas, the Elvish waybread.

When they were through, Legolas got up and walked out into the rain and refilled the skin of water. The rain was coming down so hard that it took only a moment before he came back and replaced the skin in the pack. "Come on," he said, helping Sasha up, "we've got to go. We should be at Rivendell by sunset, if we leave now."

"Oh, all right," Sasha sighed, remounting Feäros. "Let's go." 

A/N: Think something's gonna come of it? Who knows? Sasha herself says that the way we're writing this fic, it's going to come out like a soap opera. Don't like, don't read. ;-P


	6. The Master of Mordor

Chapter 6

The muddy road delayed the two travelers. Sasha felt like a cat who was dipped into freezing water. She didn't want to complain about it to Legolas, though she was falling into a fouler mood than that in which she was in the morning. Legolas had promised that they would get to Rivendell by mid-afternoon. The time, as she guessed it, was already about eight in the evening.

"Shouldn't we stop and make camp?" she asked, beginning to feel anxious. It was very dark and she had no idea how they could possibly make a fire under the rain, nor how she would be able to fall asleep.

"We are almost there," answered Legolas. He himself was losing his good mood. "Only ten more miles and we will enter the city.

Sasha sighed inwardly. Middle-earth had been much prettier the day before. Their surroundings looked dreary and hostile. The evening was getting darker, and much colder. 

-Strange- thought Sasha; -it's April, the days are supposed to be getting longer and warmer.-

"Could we at least" Before Sasha could finish her sentence Legolas slammed his palm tightly around her mouth. He slowed the horse down and steered it off the road. He bent low, forcing Sasha to imitate. "Don't make a sound," he whispered.

The evening grew unbearably dark. Suddenly, from the bend of the road the Dark Rider once again came dashing by. Sasha's heart sank. The horse she was on was silently making its way deeper into the forest, away from the road. The Dark Rider passed them by as if not noticing them, even though they were very close to the road. But once he had passed, he stopped the horse and looked back. Then, to Sasha's utter surprise, he began to laugh, if one might call screeching laughter.

The rider got off his horse and began walking back, looking straight at them. -This is the end!- thought Sasha. -I just got here and now I'm going to die! We can't even chase it off with fire in this weather!-

Legolas also got off his horse and started walking toward the rider. He took his b

ow with him and a single arrow. Sasha grabbed the rest of the arrows and followed. -What is he doing?- she thought desperately.

The rider and Legolas were two meters apart. The rider was still laughing, and no longer looking at Legolas, but at Sasha, and through his gaze Sasha heard him chanting in his own tongue, and the language was not strange to her. His words came out clearly and pierced her heart as she listened to him tell his tale.

The master of Mordor began to rise

The maker of rings, he was the most wise.

He held in his kingdom the mirror of proof;

He commanded the mirror to give him the truth

And the mirror had spoken of days of his reign

And all of the world would then live in pain.

But two little girls would bring down his power

Put it to an end and destroy the great Tower.

There in Mordor the master had seen

The end to his glory, the end to his dream

So he called on his servants to bring him two women

And he threw them in pain to the most evil demon.

And the women took with them the two Chosen Ones

That the master of Mordor looked down on as puns.

He then did not kill them, but banished them far,

To a faraway world behind a glass bar.

The years now have passed. The girls' mothers died

In torture and anguish, two friends side by side.

The master of Mordor then went into war;

He killed one girl's father at Barad-dûr's core.

The other girl's father was mortal but strong,

But mortals don't live for all very long.

The master of Mordor begins now to rise

The maker of rings, he is the most wise.

He holds in his kingdom the mirror of proof,

he commands the mirror to give him the truth.

Now, the mirror has spoken of days of his reign

And all of the world shall then live in pain.

But the two chosen ones are here on this earth,

And the master of Mordor won't have foul news' birth.

He sent down the servants to finish their job

And here is the girl whose life I shall rob.

Sasha could not stop trembling. She couldn't see anything around her. The world went black, and all she could see was the dark rider. She saw through his cloak the blood of her mother, and his freezing gaze was hypnotizing her. She felt herself falling; where? she did not know. There was no more light anywhere and she was losing consciousness.

Suddenly, Sasha heard a song coming out clearly and beautifully next to her. The song started out very softly, but with each word, it grew in volume and mass. The song took shape, and it did not consist of words anymore, but it became a spirit. It was the most beautiful thing Sasha had ever seen. It came at the Black Rider, and he fled at the sight of it. That was the last thing Sasha saw before falling over and hitting her head on a rock.


	7. Author's notes

Okay, so this is, obviously, not a new chapter - it's just a bunch of author's notes put together.

Luvs, Isis

So the next chapter is going to be up soon, but before I do, I want to explain something, so you will understand what is going on. **PLEASE READ!** The last 3 chapters were about Sasha arriving in Middle-earth, and I am willing to bet that at least 2 of you are wondering whatever happened to Isis. So the next chapter (Chapter 7) is about Isis the day after she arrives in Rivendell. Chapter 6 occurs days (weeks?) later. So understand, the next chapter **goes back in time**. Okay? Okay. Sasha wrote Chapters 5 & 6 -- all hail! I'm going to quit giving chapters titles. Maybe y'all can tell me ideas for chapter titles in your reviews -- whaddya think? **/wink wink/ /nudge nudge/ **And lastly ( I think), Isis will now answer the NEW reviews we got! Yay! ****

Crazy Lunar Maiden: Glad you're enjoying it. Yes my name **is** Isis -- go check my birth certificate. It says right there: Isis Red Cloud [Last name that I'm not going to give out for fear of hackers]. Shut up the teasing me about my middle name, Sasha!! :-P

Um yeah. Yeah, we didn't just keep Elrohir -- Elladan should show up sometime, plus a bunch of other characters -- whoops, did I say that? I meant **people** -- that we rescued out of **the-place-where-characters-that-the-Professor-created-go-after-Peter-Jackson-decides-not-to-put-them-in-his-otherwise-fabulous-movie**. So Haldir will come back, as will Radagast the Brown and Glorfindel -- who is one of the reasons why this thing will end up being a soap opera! Along with Faramir and Éomer, of course!

****

Leah: yay! Thanks for reviewing, Leah! Happy Birthday! (when is it, by the way?)

****

Brooke: Just you wait about soapsudsy! See above for details. Thanks for reviewing, though. Can I get your help in convincing Fedor to read and review? Hugs.

****

Laura: What's the name of your story? Put it up, I'd like to read it!

So thank you thank you thank you to all of our reviewers for their lovely reviews! And now, to make Sasha and Isis (shut UP about my middle name, Sasha!) **VERY** very happy, you will now go and review when the next chapter comes up -- sometime tomorrow.

Hugs, kisses, and luvs to all of you.

Isis & Sasha :-* 


	8. Chapter 7 (tell us in you reviews what y...

A/N: Yeah, I know, this is kind of a slow-moving chapter. Actually, so are the next two -- or so. Bear with us, ok?

Anyhoo, I (Isis)'m sorry I took so long to upload. Life invaded. You know how it is. But it'll be another four or five days before I can upload again, because I'm going on holiday to Long Island this weekend to perform with the Russian Chorus that Sasha & I are in, blah blah blah Did you really want to know that? So anyway, Sash can't go because she has math homework from summer math school, and we're both unhappy. L So y'all can offer your condolences to her in your reviews, which you will do so as to make us both both very happy. J Hugs from Isis XoXoX

P.S. The other reason that it'll take longer than just three days is that probably I'll have a hangover when I wake up on Monday -- I'm gonna be partying in Long Island! Yeah baby yeah! Ahem so what I **meant** was, the next couple of chapter haven't been finished, so that's gotta be done. Isis XoXoX

Chapter 6

In Rivendell

Isis awoke the next morning, and could not recognize her surroundings. She thought for a moment, then, sitting up in bed and looking around, said, "Sweet Eru! I'm in Rivendell!"

"You are in indeed," said Gandalf, who was standing by the window.

"Oh my gosh" said Isis, "so"

"So yes, don't complain, simply understand," replied the old wizard, smiling at her and pulling his pipe out of his pocket, along with a bit of leaf. "What, you thought it was all just a dream?" Isis merely nodded. "Well, there's no need to think that any more." he said, packing the pipe. With few words of power, "Naur en edraith ammen!" he lit his pipe, and, taking a pull from it, continued. "There's also no need to be sitting about in bed, when Elrond has been wanting to talk to you for the past hour. Get up, lazybones!" Isis grumbled, but got out of bed and found her hair brush, and brushed her hair and braided it. When she was done, she was surprised to find that she was still wearing her jeans and teeshirt, the one that said "Princess University" across the front.

"Now that you are ready," said Gandalf, "you must go and talk with Elrond."

"With these clothes on?"she asked, tugging at her shirt.

"No time for it!" said he, shoving her toward the door. "Go! Elrond is waiting in the Hall of Fire. Run!"

It was fifteen minutes or more before she found the way to the Hall of Fire. There she saw Elrond, who rose from his chair when he saw her.

"_Mae govannen_, Master Elrond," she said.

"Welcome, daughter of men," he said, smiling, "and well met! Gandalf did not inform me that one of your talents included speaking the Ancient Tongue."

"That's probably because it's not a complete talent, sir. I'm not fluent."

"It seems that the only hindrance between you and fluency is time, is it not?" he inquired. He gestured toward a door in the back wall. "Come, let's take a walk. We have much to speak of."

They went through the door, and for a while they walked in silence. Isis breathed deeply, enjoying the clean air, so different from the air she was used to in Lower-earth. Elrond stopped, and walked into a small pavilion, and beckoned for the girl to follow him.

He looked out over the valley, and turned to Isis. "From what Gandalf has told me, you have many questions." He paused for her to affirm his statement. She nodded, and he went on. "I can understand that, and likely I can answer most of them. However, before I do, I must explain some things to you. Most likely the explanation will answer your questions."

"Okay," said Isis, nodding. She sat down on the bench and waited, but it was a few minutes before Elrond spoke.

"First of all, you are not who you seem. No, wait, do not interrupt me," he said, holding up a hand. "Allow me to continue. You have not been summoned here by accident. You are not, as you thought all your life, a normal child." 

Isis rolled her eyes. "Please. Tell me something I don't know."

"I will, if you will allow me to continue. Nor are you an Elf, as I know that you wish you were."

"Bummer. So what am I? A Numenórean?"

"Precisely," answered Elrond.

Isis stared at him. Finally she spoke; her voice was hoarse. "Holy crap I'm sorry for asking this, but are you absolutely out of your mind?"

"Certainly not. I am as sane as you are."

"Well," Isis grumbled, "That certainly affirms what I just said. If I was always mad, then you must be just as mad as I am." Elrond looked at her puzzledly, but she waved her hand and said, "Never mind. So keep talking."

*This child must have been very happy in Lower-earth for her to be so unfamiliar to me now* reflected Elrond before he spoke. *Her rhythm of speech is so strange, not at all like my own daughter's* He said aloud, "Yes, you are a Numenórean, a descendant of my brother Elros-"

"Whoa, cool! So I'm a princess? You know, a princess or something of Númenor?"

"Not exactly," admitted Elrond. "You are —— or rather, you should be, and will be, once we have trained

you -- a Ranger."

Isis stared at him, then punched both fists into the air and yelled, "All right! Rock on!" She put her fists down and smiled sweetly at Elrond, who was looking rather frightened. "Oh, it's okay," she said, giggling. "I'm just happy. That's what I say when I get happy."

"I can see, then," said Elrond gravely, "why you think you are mad'."

"Yup," she said proudly. "So, um, when do I start?"

"Well," said Elrond, rising to his feet, "if you are willing, I would say, right away."

"Great!" Isis jumped up. "What do I start with? Archery? Swordfighting? Riding? Hand-to-hand fighting?"

Elrond smiled. "I think you should start with getting dressed. These clothes," gesturing at her shirt (she looked down and grinned), "would not stand you in good stead for fighting. I will meet you in the armoury in twenty minutes." With that, he was about to leave the pavilion, when he remembered something. He turned and said, "Oh, and also, please pin your hair up." Then he headed back toward the Hall.

"Hey, wait!" Isis yelled after him. "What about Sasha? When will she get here? Is she a Ranger, too? And where do I get different clothes? You said you were going to answer my questions. How bout it?"

Elrond turned. "In the armoury," he repeated, and disappeared around a bend in the path.


	9. Chapter 8 (the last one until Isis gets ...

Chapter 7

Isis sighed and shook her head. "Well," she muttered to herself, "I can see that the first thing, I think, is to find some clothes. Excuse me," she said, to a passing elf who looked vaguely familiar, "do you know where I could find the, um, tailor's?" 

The elf looked at her coolly, then, pointing up the path, said, "Walk straight ahead, turn left, turn right, go straight until you reach the fourth door on your right, turn left --"

"Sorry," interrupted Isis, "but didn't you say the fourth door on your right'? Don't you mean turn right?"

"I meant exactly what I said, young lady," said the Elf, glaring at her. Then he resumed. "As I was saying, go straight until you reach the fourth door on your right, turn left, go around the rotunda until you reach the seventh door on your left, and go in."

"Gee, thanks," said Isis, only a tiny bit sarcastically. :I obviously need to start compiling a list of the maddest races of Middle-earth, and I know just who's gonna be at the top of my list!: she thought to herself.

"Now repeat it back to me," ordered the Elf. She did so, perfectly, and he said, "Good. What is your name?"

"Isis," she said, rather cautiously. "Why?"

"I am Orophin. Why are you running?"

"Because I'm supposed to get clothes and then meet Master Elrond in the armoury in twenty minutes, so I have to go. Bye!" And with that, she set off at high speed in the direction he had pointed her in, and, following his directions, she got herself to the tailor's with no further mishap. 

It was a large, quiet room, its walls covered with shelves full of bolts of cloth. An elf came forward to greet Isis, saying, "Has Elrond sent you?"

"Er, yes," said Isis. "I need to get some new clothes." Before she had finished talking, the elf was already measuring her. In a moment another elf entered, carrying a stack of clothes. 

"Take these behind that screen," he instructed her, pointing to the same in the corner of the room, "and change. Elrond is awaiting you."

Isis thanked them both and went to change into the clothes -- a dark blue, longsleeved shirt; light grey leggings; and a green jerkin and belt. There was also a pair of boots, which delighted her with their comfort, not at all like her boots at home, which had heels. These had no sole at all, and contoured to her foot perfectly. She felt as if she had no shoes on at all. 

When at last she left the tailor's, she had instructions to return there at the end of the day to get the rest of her clothes. But for now, the only thing to do was to get to the armoury before Elrond came looking for her like an immature child. Isis sighed and stopped another elf.

"Excuse me, how do I get to the armoury?"

"Now who would you be?" the elf was tall, slender, and blonde, like most elves, but his voice had a rich timbre that made Isis certain that he was male.

"Does it really matter?" Isis said. "I'm due to meet Elrond in two minutes at the armoury, and I have feeling he wouldn't be happy if I were late."

"You're quite right," the elf answered, smiling. "If you need directions, then you must never have been there before, and as I know how difficult it is to get there, I shall escort you. May I?"

:Well,: Isis thought, :he can't really do much to me, out here in broad daylight.: "Okay," she said aloud.

"Will you now tell me your name?" asked the elf, once they were walking in the direction of the armoury.

"It's Isis," Isis said. "You?"

"I am Glorfindel," the elf answered, turning suddenly through a doorway that Isis would never have seen if it weren't for him. 

"Ouch," Isis said, rubbing her nose where it had connected with the doorframe.

"Are you all right, Isis?" asked Elrond, appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"Sweet Valar!" Isis exclaimed. "Is it, like, a gift for the elves to be able to appear from out of nowhere when they are least expected?"

Elrond surprised her by answering her not on her rudeness, but on her grammar. "It's 'out of nowhere,'" he said, "not 'from ou of nowhere. Come, Isis. We still have a good deal to talk about."

As Isis followed Elrond into the armoury, Glorfindel called to her quietly. "What?"

"May I see you at dinner?"

"I guess," she answered. "Oh, there's Elrond calling me! Yeah, I'll see you later, Glorfindel."

"Indeed," came the reply, floated on the wind. But when she turned to look at him, he was gone.

________~*~_________

Hahaaaaa! Cliffhanger! Do you think something might come of that encounter? If you think Glorfindel and Isis will be an item, we'll see, but in the meantimeleave us reviews and make us very very very happy when I get back from holiday! XoXoX Isis


	10. Starting Lessons

A/N: Whoohoo! 11 reviews!! Yall make us so happy!!! Sasha wanted to have a party when we got 10 reviews, but we got eleven before we could. So here are some virtual cupcakes for yall. **Distributing cookies to: Leumio, christa, Angels' Mercy, justice, Crazy Lunar Maiden, Leah, Brooke, Laura, Angelchild, ellie, and Foxtrot_Xray**. 

Anyway, thank you to our new reviewers! Ellie, you're gonna have to wait a little while for Sasha and Legolas to show up again. Foxtrot_Xray, thanks for the chapter title idea! That's going to be used for next chapter, when Isis **really** discovers her bloodlines.

Y'all know something? I need to stop writing such long author's notes, but right now I am uninspired so I need to aw what-the-hell-ever. I'm going to start writing now.

Chapter 9

Starting Lessons

"Now that you have finished making friends," Elrond began, "we can start with your training."

"Right." Isis sat down on a stool near the racks of swords and looked up at Elrond expectantly.

"Don't just sit there, child," Elrond said impatiently, "get up! You must choose your sword. Take this one," he continued, bringing one down and offering it to her.

"But" Isis said, confused. "I never really did any fighting. I mean, I've done Stage Combat for the past two years, but that doesn't really count does it?"

"But you also learned karate for eight years," Elrond parried, "and the stage combat helped in that it taught you the positions in swordfighting."

Isis was immediately suspicious. "How do you know about the karate?" she demanded.

"We watched," said Elrond simply.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a natural child of this earth, and so we had a perfectly good reason to keep an eye on you, Alasse," Elrond said wth an impatient sigh.

Isis was still suspicious. "What did you just call me?"  
Elrond sighed again. "Alasse. It is your true name that your parents -- your true, Middle-earth parents -- gave you 

when you were born. It means 'joy.' If anyone asks your name, you must always give that, for it is your true name. However," he continued, changing the subject, "you need to start your

training soon. Meaning today."

Isis sighed. "Okay. What am I going to be doing?"  
Elrond placed the sword carefully on a banch and drew a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and peered at it. "Hmmm. This says that you need to learn: swordfighting, archery, horseback riding --"

"I did fine yesterday!" Isis interrupted.

"For an inexperienced rider," Elrond shot back, "yes, you did fine. However, you should be an experienced rider, and we will make you be one, come hell or high water. Now if you will allow me to continue?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Healing, Sindarin, Quenya, the Tengwar, and the history of Arda. Also, though they are not listed here, taletelling, singing, poetry, and hand-to-hand fighting." He looked over the top of the parchment at Isis, who was aghast.

"And you expect me to learn all this in _how long_?"

"If you study all of the fighting in three lessons per day, and the others at least four times a week, you should have a more than passable knowledge of Middle-earth in approximately a year or more. But for now, begin by finding a sword." Elrond picked up the sword that he had put down earlier, and offered it to Isis. "Use what you remember from karate to know if it is the right sword for you," he advised. "It should feel like an extension of your arm."

Isis took the sword and held it for a moment, then shook her head. "No," she said, "it's too heavy." Elrond took it back and handed her another. This one was too light, until at last Isis spotted one that was a ways above her head. "That one!" she said, pointing to it.

"You get it," said Elrond. "That one I cannot touch."

Isis didn't hear him, though, but climbed up onto the bench and grabbed the sword. Hopping back down, she held the sword aloft for a moment, then proclaimed the verdict.

"Yes. This is the sword."

"Here," said Elrond, handing her a scabbard. "Put it in, then run."

"Why?"

"Because your history lesson begins in five minutes, and it's with me. The instructor may be late for the class, but not the student."

"But --" 

"Go!"

She ran.

***

"Hmmph," Isis muttered, running down the hallway. "How rude!" She turned the corner and heard someone call, "Watch out!" It was too late. She slammed into someone, and both fell back, Isis swearing a bit more than she needed to.

"Ow! Freaking bloody shit!" Isis got up slowly and looked around for the person she'd bumped into. She stretched out a hand for the girl who was lying on the floor, holding her nose. "Are you all right?"

"Ouch yes, thank you," said the girl. "Could you help me get my stuff up?"

"Sure," said Isis agreeably, and as she deposited the last pile of parchment into the girl's arms, she asked, "Where are you going, on a trip?"

"No," the girl sighed. "I'm going to Master Elrond's history class."  
"So am I!" Isis exclaimed. "Let's go together."

"All right."

"What's your name?" the girl asked, as Isis followed her down the hall.

"Is- I mean, Alasse," Isis answered. 

"My full name's Celebfalasien," answered the girl, "but my friends call me Falasien."

A moment later, the two girls arrived at the library, where, as Falasien had explained, most lessons were held. 

"There are a lot of young people who are sent to Rivendell for training, or for schooling, or just because their parents can't bear being around them anymore." They both giggled, but stopped as they entered the palatial room. 

Shelves lined every square yard of vertical space, from floor to forty-foot-high ceiling, and ten-foot-high windows filled the room with light. Isis felt that she had never been in such a magnificent place. But she was drawn from her dreamworld when Falasien tugged on her sleeve.

There were three tables over in the corner, where Isis could see five no, six children, from their looks all between the ages of twelve and seventeen. And Elrond, who was not looking particularly happy at seeing his new student come in late.

"Good morning, Alasse and Celebfasien. So nice to have you here with us at last." 

"Sorry, Master Elrond," said Fasien, leading Isis toward one of the tables. "We bumped and all my materials went flying."

"Not a very good excuse," Elrond said thoughtfully, "but since you are a new student, Alasse, and Fasien helped you get here, neither of you will be punished."

Both girls grinned at each other, and Elrond introduced Isis to her new classmates.

Meneëldaien, an elf from Fasien's home of the Grey Havens, who was good friends with Fasien; Pennthulë, another elf from the outskirts of Mirkwood; Thalionhisiel from Mirkwood proper; her friend, Nurfânien, also from Mirkwood; and two humans, sister and brother, from Ithilien -- Vicuion and Iarcristiel. 

For three hours, Isis perused the enormous, ancient books that Elrond had lent her while the others worked out complicated-looking charts with strange letters on them. 

Then after the class was over, Elrond had Isis stay so as to give her some extra homework, and direction to get to old Bilbo Baggins, who could give her some pointers and the materials she needed. After which, she went to lunch.

A/N: OK, this chapter was absolute crap, in my opinion. Too choppy. Like I said earlier, I am uninspired right now.

Oh yes, and JSYK (just so yall know) I will be going on holiday again sometime this coming week, this time to Plum Island. Whenever I do go, I won't be back until 31st August. I will try to update tomorrow, too. Sorry about so many author's notes.

XoXoX Isis


	11. My God, did I write that??? I must reall...

Well, folks, this is me ELOISE telling you that you will have to live without me or Sasha for a very looooong while. Really, it is me ELOISE. Seriously. Oh dammit, yall don't believe me. OK fine, you win. Yes, it's me ISIS (doesn't have that same sort of ring to it -- no pun intended) telling you exactly what I said before, but you didn't believe me cos I said I was ELOISE.

I am going on holiday to Plum Island tonight, and I will be staying till 31 August. Sasha left yesterday (without calling me, no less!) for a resort in Philly (Philadelphia, for all you non-Yanks out there. Please tell me you know what a Yank isyou do? Thank you.). Then she's going on tour of Holland, Belgium, and Britain. She won't be back until the 2nd week of September. Same week, I'm going to Washington, D.C. to visit mein Opa und Oma (grandpa and grandma, for all you who are not of German descent out there). I'll be back the week after.

Plum Island has no computer access, but I'll be working on the story while I'm up there. I'll try to update when I get back. Think 1st week of September.

In the meantime, try reading some good stories, like:

Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth, by Camilla Sandman

There's an elf in my kitchen! by Ariandir

A Dark Mind, by SapphireMeriadocTook

Protectors of the Plot Continuum, by Jay & Acacia, though it's been removed from ff.net, you can find a URL for it in Pennhothwen's profile.

The Fantastic Saga of S.N.A.O.L.! by Pennhothwen.

Or, you could also read the following insanity. I am in no way responsible for what you get out of it. It is a product of boredom, and the reasonable part of my mind shutting down, refusing to cooperate, and scorching the hell out of anyone's fingers that try to fix it. Just don't blame it on me, cos if I can't get it to work, no one can. After all, we are just a figment of our own imaginations, right? ;-)

Frogs.

  
Frogsfrogsfrogsfrogs.

Frogs.

Sit on lily pad. Eat flies.

Figwit pretty. Me like Figwit.

Figwitfigwitfigwitfigwitfigwitfigwit.

Blibbity blobbity bloo.

The Avocado of DEATH!!!!

Hey man, I was the President of the Galaxy!

Conceited little megapuppy.

Never, ever forget your towel.

Look! It's No-Name the WONDER HOBBIT!

Ta-DA!

Pippin, Frodo, No-Name the WONDER HOBBIT!, Sam.

Legolas' nose is cold, let me kiss it!

Zaphod Beeblebrox LIVES, man!

Strawberry Fields Forever.

Yellow Submarine is just Disney on acid.

Acid good.

Waaah, John and George dead, me sad.

Blue meanies gonna get me!


	12. AN—This is really, truly the end Sorry!

A/N: Hi all. sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. Sasha & I have stopped writing Only Time Will Tell, because my dad has forbidden me from doing any more. Right now I'm working on a separate, sort-of related story with Glorfindel & Alasse. Not sure of the name. I may put it up, or not. I'll decide once I finish. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful comments, and hopefully you'll read the other story when it comes. Love, Isis 


	13. quick note in reply to tianli

Damn, tianli, where've you been? Srry ppl for using this site as a message board, but sometimes it's absolutely necessary, given that I haven't talked to or written to this girl for wayyyyy too long. My email is different now: isis_td@world.std.com (which is the one my dad reads) and crisisinarda@hotmail.com (which is the one he doesn't read) ( Email me sometime, girl! Love, Isis 


End file.
